Hanyou
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: One-shot. •"—¡Eres un híbrido, y debes estar orgulloso de serlo, carajo!"


Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen! Son todos de Rumiko y el nombre Ikiru lo tomé de la historia _El Recorrido Final_ de _FikaMoo_ , ¡el autor merece este crédito! Pero, la personalidad del niño sí la creé yo.

 _edit 11/02/2016: **Esta** **historia está exclusivamente publicada en FF . net, si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado. Ve a mi perfil para saber más.**_

¡Buenas! Primero que todo, no pude empezar a hacer la historia que había dicho de Inuyasha sobre las cosas que más le gustaban a Kagome de él porque diciembre siempre es un mes de estrés por la navidad. Y con la situación económica que mi país (Venezuela) tiene, la llevamos más difícil. Pero esta idea de fic (Hanyou) llevaba mucho tiempo en mi mente y no me pude contener.

¿Quién no ha querido imaginarse a Inuyasha enseñando a su hijo a ser como su padre? *o*

* * *

•

• _Hanyou_.

•

* * *

Inuyasha, conocido como el híbrido que nació de la unión del general perro Inu no Taisho y la princesa Izayoi, conocido por obtener la espada más poderosa y envidiada de toda la época feudal, conocido por ser el primer amor (y ella el suyo) de la sagrada y poderosa sacerdotisa Kikyou (descanse en paz), conocido por haber sido sellado 50 años por ella en el árbol Goshinboku, conocido por haber sido despertado de su largo sueño por la reencarnación de Kikyou (conocida como Kagome Higurashi, una adolescente del siglo XXI que llegó a despertarlo gracias a al pozo en su templo, digo, su gato Buyo por perderse ahí), conocido por ser el que más sale afectado por el potente grito " _¡Siéntate!_ ", conocido por haber sido víctima de incontables burlas ya que no podía decidirse entre su reciente amor futurístico Kagome o su recién resucitado (alma de Kagome en un cuerpo de barro y huesos) primer amor Kikyou, conocido por haber derrotado con sus amigos al ser más malvado y diabólicamente diabólico (?) Naraku, conocido también por haber esperado durante 3 años al amor de su vida quién volvió y se casó con él después de haber sido separada de él injustamente por culpa del maldito pozo (¿Creyeron que se quedó con Kikyou? JAJAJA creyeron mal...descanse en paz), y conocido mundialmente por siempre tener esa cara de culo con orejas de perro súper adorables (que las hijas de sus amigos siempre jalonean) y ser jodidamente sexy hasta para las adolescentes que recién tienen su menstruación.

Pero no sólo es conocido por esos aspectos, ahora es conocido en todo el universo por ser el único cabeza hueca que le enseña a su hijo de apenas 9 meses de nacido a sacar garras.

— ¡Inuyasha!—le recriminaba su esposa Kagome—. ¡Tiene nueve meses!

— ¡Pero míralo!—ahora le recriminaba él a ella—. ¡Ya se le ven sus garritas y colmillos!—tomó la manita del bebé mostrando las garritas y señaló los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca al reírse tanto de su estúpido padre.

— ¡Siéntate!

Pero claro, definitivamente es el único idiota que se pasó los doce años de su hijo enseñándole a ser como él. Porque él es genial, y aunque su hijo tiene la inocencia suya y multiplicada por un millón, no perdió la esperanza de que Ikiru llegara a ser tan asombrosamente genial como él.

Fue tanto así, que cuando el niño perdió su primer colmillo, corrió hasta Totosai para que ya le hiciera la espada (que ya nombró Colmillo de Fuego/Kasai y la cual su técnica especial es lanzar fuego...¿qué raro, no?) y también sellar los poderes demoníacos de su hijo.

Y antes de darle su espada a Ikiru con 12 años de edad, le estaba enseñando a _saltar_ a sus ocho años.

— ¡Ímpulsate con los dedos de los pies!

Cabe destacar que él es un buen maestro...pero algo brusco, lento y cree que todos lo entienden cuando en realidad no se le entiende un carajo.

Ikiru, de ojos dorados brillantes con deje de chocolate alrededor de la iris, cabello plateado y orejas como su padre (100% híbrido señoras y señores), con un traje idéntico a su padre y con sólo ocho años de edad, intentaba saltar las grandes alturas que su grandioso padre (para él y cosa que el padre se encargó de que jamás se le fuera a olvidar) puede alcanzar.

— ¡Es difícil!—se lamentó el pequeño. Le costaba impulsarse y eso lo frustraba, le frustraba que las cosas no le salieran como su padre esperaba, quería ser un orgullo para él.

—Es difícil si te rindes—lo animó (a su manera) Inuyasha, sonriéndole desde la cima del árbol más grande que encontró. Estaba tan jodidamente alto que veía a su hijo del tamaño de una pulga y por suerte se escuchaban gracias a sus agudas audiciones.

—Odio cuando no me salen las cosas como quieres... —admitió Ikiru apretando los puños. Algo que no lo compartía con su padre pero sí con su madre era ser sincero todo el tiempo.

— ¡No debes odiar algo que puedes lograr, pequeño!—lo alentó Inuyasha—. ¡Yo odiaba a los humanos, y me enamoré de tu madre!

Qué curioso que eso lo escuchó Kagome y se sonrojó.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con lograr algo que odio?

—Cuando menos lo esperas, puedes obtener lo que siempre has querido—Inuyasha aterrizó perfectamente en frente de su hijo, dándole la mejor sonrisa que en su vida pudo haber puesto.

— ¿Siempre habías querido enamorarte de mamá?—el pequeño ladeó la cabeza confundido, como un cachorro.

—No—Inuyasha no sabía si veía a su hijo o a un perro—. Yo odiaba a los humanos, pero en realidad quería su aceptación. Aunque aún los odio, pero por inútiles y débiles—se encogió de hombros—. Desde que estoy con tu mamá, lo logré. Tengo amigos, y la gente me acepta por cómo soy.

Se inclinó para estar a la altura de su hijo.

—Es fácil saltar si te lo propones. Yo aprendí a lo difícil—se sentó en posición india y su hijo lo imitó. Ikiru estaba acostumbrado a escuchar las historias de su padre y siempre se enorgullecía mucho más de ser su hijo al ver lo valiente que es su papá.

Cuando Ikiru cumplió los seis años, le preguntó a su padre por qué el lobo feo (Kouga) lo llamaba híbrido (a Inuyasha) y eso lo molestaba. Así que Inuyasha se encargó de contarle toda su infancia y sus desgracias. Ikiru abrazó a su papá y le dijo que él quería ser un gran _híbido_ como su papá. Eso animó a Inuyasha (e hizo llorar a Kagome) a querer ser mejor padre para él.

—Cuando tenía tu edad aprendí—dijo Inuyasha—. Intentaba escapar de unos youkais y había un precipicio pero a unos metros más adelante había otro camino. Sólo se podía saltar—pausó—. ¿Sabes qué hice?

— ¿Saltaste y fallaste?—no es que Ikiru sea pesimista, a pesar de tener ocho años era inteligente y creía que de una vez su padre no pudo haber logrado saltar tan fácil.

—Mi instinto youkai me ayudó. Ya que no tenía a colmillo aún—sujetó el mango de la espada—, mi instinto dominaba varias veces mi cuerpo. Sólo salté, y llegué al risco de una vez. Pero ya que fue mi instinto quien lo hizo, tuve que practicar varias veces para dominar los saltos, mejorar mi rapidez y agilidad.

Le revolvió el cabello.

—Estás comenzando apenas, y vas por muy buen camino.

Así fue como todos los aldeanos corrían asustados por una mancha roja que saltaba por todos lados y llegó a saltar tan alto que aterrizó en frente de su madre de la misma manera en la que su padre le rompió la _carroza de acero_ a ella una vez y eso le causó nostalgia y ganas de matar al mismo tiempo a Kagome.

Pero ése ya es otro cuento. Vamos a centrarnos en que Ikiru, a sus doce años, acaba de recibir su espada (la cual ya estaba lista hace mucho pero Kagome tenía miedo de que se lastimara y no dejó que Inuyasha se la diera hasta ahora). Ikiru estaba tan emocionado que blandió la espada y ésta se transformó en una versión muy parecida a Tessaiga, pero con un brillo plateado y el mango no tenía la piel blanca de animal que era característica en Tessaiga, sino una del color de la tela de rata de fuego, lo cual emocionó más a Ikiru. Quiso levantarla, pero por lo _pesada_ que estaba se cayó hacia atrás. Inuyasha rió recordando lo que le pasaba con Tessaiga antes de derrotar al enemigo de su padre.

—Calma cachorro. Tienes que aprender a hacer tu técnica especial o _Kaze no Kizu_ para que se aligere.

— ¿Técnica especial?—preguntó Ikiru soltando la espada y dejando que su padre la levante.

—Sí, _Kasai no Kizu_.

— ¿Viento de fuego? Se parece a Viento Cortante...

— ¡Deja de ser tan preguntón como tu madre!—se irritó graciosamente—. Sí, joder, se parece, pero no la puse yo fue Totosai. Joder.

Ikiru sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Y qué hace la técnica?

—Deberás averiguarlo tú mismo—sonrió altanero Inuyasha, viendo cómo su hijo miraba la espada y abría su mandíbula incrédulo. ¡Era pesada la espada y tendría que descubrir esa técnica si quería usarla! Ikiru quiso rechazar la espada y reservarse a sólo usar sus garras por lo imposible que se veía todo eso.

Bueno, si se ponía a pensar, estaría aprendiendo desde más temprana edad a usar una espada de tal magnitud, pues su padre la dominó a sus... muchos años. Exhaló y se acomodó, ubicó sus manos en el mango de la espada y con fuerza, intentó levantarla. Logró elevarla unos metros en el aire, pero sólo fueron unos. Como la altura de la pulga Myoga. Y eso ya era mucho para el pobre Ikiru. Soltó la espada con un dolor de hombros latente.

Inuyasha bufó. Kagome tenía razón, aún era muy pronto para usarla, pero él insistió. Desde muy pequeño (desde el vientre materno, técnicamente) Ikiru mostró mucho poder demoníaco, tanto que aprendió a su primer año a usar sus garras y, en el primer intento de azotar la mano al aire, sus garras emitieron un corte que llegó a cortar a la mitad todos los árboles del área. A Inuyasha casi le da un orgasmo ahí mismo.

Él veía potencial en Ikiru, sólo debía darle tiempo, manejar una espada era tener que controlar todo el poder demoníaco que el pequeño tenía y era muchísimo.

—Cachorro, déjame ayudarte, sé que está muy pesada, tal vez necesites tiempo...

Ikiru levantó la espada.

Inuyasha se quedó mudo.

Ikiru había logrado levantar la espada hasta lograr casi la altura de su mamá. Emocionado, se carcajeó, pero se le veía tenso, como si le costara levantarla y así era. Pero estaba empleando toda la fuerza que podía para impresionar a su padre. Inuyasha no podía creer que ese cachorro era el suyo, el que se aguantaba el peso de esa espada tan pesada sólo para impresionarlo (sí, Inuyasha sabía).

— ¡Papá! ¡Esto es increíble!—Ikiru emanaba youki muy poderoso, estaba concentrado en la espada, y ésta palpitaba al unísono del corazón de él. Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que veía, y le dieron ganas de matar a su mujer por no estar aquí y ver a Ikiru manejando la espada como un verdadero híbrido.

—Ikiru...tú...estás emanando youki...

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que...—Ikiru levantó la espada que brillaba de rojo y emanaba su youki—, ÉSTO ES GENIAL?!

Inuyasha olió el _Kasai no Kizu_ y sintió cómo Tessaiga palpitaba, queriendo transformarse. Tocó la espada como tranquilizándola.

—Cachorro, baja la espada—advirtió.

— ¿Qué?—Ikiru seguía viendo la espada roja con fascinación.

— ¡Bájala!

Inuyasha tomó la muñeca de Ikiru haciendo que soltara a Kasai. Ikiru, sorprendido, observó cómo la espada iba disminuyendo el youki y su color rojo para pasar a ser una simple katana plateada. Miró sus manos y se sorprendió más por las marcas de quemaduras que tenía.

—Maldita sea, Ikiru, expulsaste demasiado poder, eso es peligroso—lo regañó Inuyasha preocupado.

—Lo siento...estaba tan emocionado...—él bajó la cabeza apenado.

Inuyasha suspiró.

— ¿No oliste algo particular?—le preguntó a su hijo.

Ikiru levantó la cabeza dándose cuenta de aquello.

— ¿Cómo a cenizas?

Inuyasha quería llorar de la felicidad, ¡su pequeño era tan jodidamente inteligente y poderoso que nadie iba a poder pasar por encima de él! Se contuvo de abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo porque quiso golpearle la cabeza al saber que no hizo nada por manejar la técnica.

—Ésa era la técnica, niñito—le reveló él y su hijo abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta del error—. Si te concentrabas en el olor, ibas a ver como Kasai quería que la blandieras y poder hacer la técnica.

Ikiru se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Lo siento papá, estaba tan ido en el poder que tenía la espada que ni noté eso. Sólo olía las cenizas pero pensé que sería otra cosa.

—Intentemos otra vez—Inuyasha le tendió la espada y advirtió—: Ésta vez no concentres tanto poder en la espada y tus manos, concéntralo en el olor. Debes buscar el olor antes que cualquier cosa. En cuanto encuentres el olor, concentra tu youki en la espada y sabrás qué hacer.

Ikiru le sonrió y con confianza le dijo: —Lo lograré, y estarás más que orgulloso.

Inuyasha rió: —Lo estoy desde que naciste, y lo único que haces es darme ganas de presumirte con Sesshomaru, cosa que es suicidio, claro—le rascó detrás de las orejas con cariño.

Ikiru sujetó la espada con calma, trató de no tensar mucho los músculos y la levantó un poco, y notó que estaba solo un poco ligera. Miró a su padre y cuando éste le sonrió para darle apoyo, se preparó para buscar el olor de la técnica pero otro olor lo distrajo.

Soltó la espada de golpe alarmando a su padre.

— ¡Mamá!

Inuyasha sabía que era Kagome, pues el _olor_ de ella se combinaba con el de él, anunciando que había llegado de sus diligencias cargando su panza de ya cuatro meses.

Kagome llegó a su lado y lo besó con ternura. Inuyasha sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

— ¿Qué hacían?—preguntó la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa. Su hijo le tomó la mano emocionado.

— ¡Má! ¡Llegaste a tiempo para ver como domino mi nueva espada!

Kagome ya sabía todo el rollo de Kasai y su técnica. Pero le sorprendió que su hijo ya este a punto de dominarla. ¡Era su primera vez, estaba pesada, y aún era _muy pequeño_! (Para Kagome su hijo siempre sería un bebé). ¿Y si emanaba mucho youki? ¿Y si se lastimaba? ¿Y si la espada lo rechazaba? ¿Y si no podía controlar su poder demoniaco y se convertía por primera vez en demonio completo? ¿Y si...?

—Kagome, deja tus paranoias.

Ella miró a Inuyasha. ¿Cómo supo...?

—Se te nota en la cara que estás pensando en puras paranoias—dijo él soltando su "Keh" característico—. Si hubieras estado aquí antes, ¡te habrías dado cuenta de lo impresionante y poderoso que es nuestro cachorro!—Ikiru se sonrojó—. ¡Sostuvo la espada como un verdadero profesional! Aunque sí, emanó mucho youki y eso fue peligroso, ¡pero la espada palpitó, se volvió roja y emanaba el mismo youki de Ikiru! Me vale mierda lo que dijiste de que él aún es muy pequeño, ¡ya verás que hasta tiene más poder que su padre!

Kagome sonrió y abrazó a su hijo, luego le besó la frente. Por suerte no tuvo que agacharse, Ikiru ya medía 1.60 para tener 12 años.

— ¡Él es un _híbrido_ , carajo!

La emoción de Inuyasha era palpable. Tanto que se la contagió a su esposa e hijo. Ikiru entonces se preparó: con la posición correcta sujetó el mango de Kasai, exhaló aire y sin usar mucha fuerza, levantó un poco la espada. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en buscar ese olor a cenizas, y sus padres observaron cómo el youki de la espada iba saliendo, para adquirir su tono rojo brillante. Ikiru sintió más liviana la espada y se permitió levantarla más, sólo un poco, y lo encontró.

Cenizas.

Su naricita sintió más fuerte el olor y al abrir los ojos vio el youki que salía de la espada. Buscó algo más y sintió palpitar la espada, hasta ver unos cortes en forma vertical. Levantó la espada hasta tenerla bajo su cabeza y con un grito, la blandió.

— ¡ _Kasai no Kizu_!

 _Casi la misma técnica que la de Tessaiga_ , pensó Kagome, pero se sorprendió al ver que salió fuego. Hileras de fuego salieron de la espada en forma de huracanes hasta dar directamente con el cielo y disolverse. No quemó nada, porque Ikiru hizo el movimiento hacia arriba. El fuego bailó en el cielo hasta por fin desaparecer en cenizas.

Ikiru seguía respirando entrecortadamente, con la espada en la misma posición. Hubo silencio absoluto hasta que Inuyasha pegó un aullido.

Kagome ahogó un grito en sus manos por la emoción.

Corrieron a abrazar a Ikiru y él sonrió. Le gustaba ser aplastado de vez en cuando por ellos, pero de vez en cuando. Comenzó a forcejear con su ceño fruncido y trató de separarse.

Kagome acunó la cara de su _bebé_ entre sus manos con ternura, y extrañó esos días cuando él era un pequeño que sólo blandía una ramita diciendo que será tan poderoso como su padre. Las lágrimas casi se le salen por las malditas hormonas y rápidamente se las limpió.

Inuyasha lo alzó en sus hombros emocionado. Ikiru se sintió un poco raro ya que estaba un poco grande para ser cargado por él, pero la felicidad y el orgullo que su padre mostraba era suficiente para que Ikiru gritara también de júbilo y moviera los brazos al aire como si estuviese volando. Inuyasha corrió en círculos con Ikiru en sus hombros gritando de felicidad.

— ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste Ikiru, lo hicisteeeee!—Kagome miraba maravillada como Inuyasha se emocionaba tanto por eso. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan emocionado, claro, después de tantas veces que él se emocionaba por cualquier cosa que hacía Ikiru desde que nació.

Inuyasha bajó a Ikiru y Kagome aprovechó para besarle toda la cara a su bebé. Ikiru reía y también se quejaba.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, cachorro—sonrió Inuyasha colocando su mano en la cabeza de Ikiru.

— ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?—le preguntó Kagome mientras se sentaba en el pasto con Inuyasha e Ikiru guardaba la espada con cuidado en su funda. Inuyasha se levantó para ayudarlo a atar la funda a su obi y lo ató con firmeza con el hakama para que no se soltara. Luego ellos se sentaron a cada lado de Kagome.

— ¡Me siento poderoso!—Ikiru levantó los brazos emocionado—. Jamás pensé que podría llegar a ser como tú, papá... Siempre lo deseé, y luchaba por ello pero no me imaginé que tuvieras una espada para mí—Ikiru sonrió apenado—. Gracias por creer en mí.

Kagome quería llorar por lo dulce y tierno que era su pequeño.

Inuyasha soltó un: —Keh.

Kagome golpeó en el brazo a Inuyasha.

Ikiru sonrió cuando su padre con una sonrisa pícara le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Como sea!—exclamó Inuyasha—. Esperemos a que aparezca el lobucho de pacotilla para que le demos una lección y se trague sus ladridos con sus pulgosos cachorros, ¿eh, Ikiru?—sonrió con sorna y su hijo lo secundó. Kagome suspiró. Esos dos odiaban a muerte a Kouga y sus hijos lobos (los cuales compartían el sentimiento).

—Me encantaría hacer que Shou muerda la tierra como un gusano—Ikiru crujió sus nudillos con una sonrisa imaginándose al hijo mayor de Kouga chillando de dolor.

Shou era un lobato de físico exactamente igual al de su padre, con la diferencia de sus ojos; son de un color jade como los de su madre. Es egocéntrico y arrogante, y desde cachorros Ikiru y él se pelean. Kagome y Ayame tenían que separarlos siempre porque los padres sólo animaban más a los dos para que se molieran a golpes.

—Ikiru, no desees esas cosas—lo regañó Kagome.

—Déjalo, Kagome—Inuyasha sonrió—. Él sólo desea _lo mejor_ para el lobato.

—Inuyasha—advirtió ella.

—Kagome—la siguió él.

—Inuyasha.

—Kagome.

— ¡Inuyasha!—ésa si era una amenaza.

— ¡Kagome!

—Ikiru.

Inuyasha y Kagome miraron a Ikiru quién sonreía divertido. Para él (y todo el mundo en realidad) era muy divertido ver a sus padres pelearse y más si llegaba un "¡Siéntate!" que hacía que él se riera como un niño pequeño. Aunque en realidad desde muy pequeñito (desde que nació, más bien), se ríe de sus padres (pero más de Inuyasha, siempre se reirá más de él).

Inuyasha bufó.

—Son lobos idiotas, mamá—dijo Ikiru—. Y desprecian a los híbridos—Inuyasha y él gruñeron.

Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha y la acarició con cariño. La guió a su vientre abultado y dejo que él sobara la panza con amor. Ella dirigió su otra mano a la orejita izquierda de Ikiru, quién se había puesto en frente de ella, y la rascó. Ikiru cerró los ojos disfrutando del cariño.

—Ellos no los desprecian, sólo que no se han dado la oportunidad de conocerlos bien.

—Ni loco hago eso—dijo Inuyasha aún con la mano en la panza de su mujer.

—Yo menos—aseguró Ikiru.

Kagome suspiró derrotada. Ésos dos no tenían remedio, eran iguales.

— ¿Aún hay gente que desprecia a los híbridos, papá?—preguntó Ikiru inocente. Inuyasha miró la mano que tenía en el vientre de Kagome y la mantuvo ahí, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera y toda su familia y el amor de Kagome fueran sólo un sueño y él despertara siendo el híbrido solitario que perdió a su madre desde pequeño y al que despreciaron tantos años.

Kagome le sonrió comprensiva y tomó su mano transmitiéndole apoyo.

Inuyasha se quedó con la mirada fija en el vientre de Kagome.

—Sí, Ikiru, aún hay gente que nos odia y nos quiere extintos, no importa qué raza de híbridos seamos—dijo Inuyasha con una seriedad que a su hijo le asustó por unos segundos—. Pero eso es normal, como el odio de los demonios a las sacerdotisas y sacerdotes, o el odio de los humanos hacia demonios—pausó, recordando cosas que deseaba borrar de su mente para siempre—. Aún así, los demonios y humanos odian por igual a los híbridos. Porque los humanos no quieren a un demonio aunque tenga parte humana y los demonios no quieren a un debilucho demonio con parte humana.

—Papá...—Ikiru no sintió el dolor de ser despreciado de esa forma ya que su padre siempre se encargó de que nadie le hiciera nada a su cachorro. Pero sí sufrió el dolor de que los llamaran sucio híbrido como si fuese una abominación y que al ver a su padre hirviendo de rabia abalanzándose a Kouga (porque fue su hijo quien lo insultó), entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

— _¡Nunca jamás llames a mi cachorro así, lobo apestoso! —Inuyasha estaba más que furioso, las marcas moradas en sus mejillas comenzaban a verse y quiso descuartizar al lobato, quién se escondió asustado detrás de su padre. Kagome trató de detener a Inuyasha pero Kouga se adelantó._

— _Si te atreves a tocar a mi cachorro, bestia, te asesinaré—amenazó Kouga con su hijo aferrado a sus piernas. Jamás había visto a Inuyasha así, pero por cualquier cosa, protegería a su cachorro._

 _Inuyasha saltó hacia el cuello de Kouga derribándolo. Gruñidos salían de su boca y los colmillos y garras le crecieron con rapidez. Sus ojos se iban tornando rojos lentamente._

 _Kagome ahogó un grito y corrió hacia Inuyasha. Ikiru, miraba la escena asustado. ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? Era la primera vez que veía a su papá con garras tan largas alrededor del cuello del lobo feo y con los ojos rojos. ¿Qué le pasaba a su papá y por qué actuaba así?_

 _Shou sólo lo llamo híbido._

— _¡Inuyasha! ¡Por favor detente!_

 _Sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre._

— _¡NO LO LLAMEN ASÍ JAMÁS!_

 _Kouga luchaba por respirar y Shou se había escondido en un arbusto asustado._

— _¡Inuyasha!—Kagome jalaba las mangas de su hitoe desesperada._

 _Ikiru no quería ver así a su papá, y tampoco quería ver a su mamá llorando. Olió algo raro y se percató del líquido rojo que salía del cuello del lobo feo. No entendía nada._

— _¡TE MATARÉ SI LLEGAS A LLAMARLO OTRA VEZ DE ESA FORMA, MALDITO!_

 _Ikiru no entendía. No fue el lobo feo, fue Shou. ¿Por qué su papá quería hacerle daño al lobo feo?_

— _¡Inuyasha por favor!_

— _Quítate, bestia...—dijo como pudo Kouga, aún con la respiración entrecortada. Sujetaba fuerte las muñecas de Inuyasha para que no le hincara las garras demasiado profundo en el cuello o sino moriría._

— _¡TE VOY A...!_

— _¡Inuyasha, Ikiru te está viendo!_

 _Inuyasha se detuvo en seco._

— _¿Papá?—Ikiru avanzó con cuidado._

 _Inuyasha giró la cabeza para ver a su cachorro caminando hacía él. Ikiru tenia los ojitos abiertos como asustado y le temblaban las manitas pero aun así caminaba a hacia él con paso seguro. A Inuyasha eso le recordó a cuando Kagome quería acercarse a él al convertirse en demonio completo: ella siempre estaba segura de que él no la lastimaría._

 _Inuyasha soltó a Kouga de golpe. Asustado, miró lo que había hecho por la rabia en sus venas: Kouga con el cuello ensangrentado, por suerte sólo rasguños y ninguna herida profunda. Miró a su cachorro, luego a su mujer, y supo que se había salido de control: ella estuvo llorando._

 _Sus ojos volvieron a su dorado fundido pero con deje de arrepentimiento y tristeza. Sus mejillas ya no tenían marcas moradas y sus garras y colmillos volvían a su tamaño original. Se alejó de Kouga y corrió hacia Ikiru. Kagome suspiró aliviada y limpiándose las lágrimas, ayudó a Kouga. Rasgó parte de su traje de sacerdotisa para limpiar el exceso de sangre y se disculpó por lo ocurrido. Kouga le sonrió débilmente pidiéndole que lo olvidara._

— _Trata de que tu pequeño no diga más esas cosas, ¿sí?—ella sonrió con calma—. Usó un término que afecta mucho a Inuyasha. Y fue grosero que se lo dijera a mi hijo, Kouga—lo reprendió ella._

— _Lo siento, sabes que a éstos cachorros se les pega las manías de los machos alfa—se disculpó—. Entiendo bien, tu trata de que no le pegue mucho la rabia—rió quedamente. Kagome le sonrió con dulzura. Ella fue hacia los arbustos, buscó a Shou y le acarició la cabeza para quitarle el miedo._

— _No vuelvas a decir eso, es una palabra muy fuerte—lo reprendió sin sonar demasiado molesta ni estricta—, y discúlpate, porque lastimaste a Inuyasha y a mi hijo, cielo—le dijo ella con una sonrisa que hizo que Shou se tranquilizara y con un poco de miedo, se disculpó:_

— _Lo lamento señora Kagome—dijo con la cabeza baja. Ella sonrió maternal, y se despidió. Kouga lo cargó y en el camino de ida lo regañó._

 _Ella giró la cabeza y la escena hizo que pusiera la mano en su corazón: Inuyasha abrazaba a Ikiru a punto de llorar, disculpándose. Su hijo tenía la cabeza escondida en el pecho de su padre por el miedo que sintió._

 _Inuyasha prefería mil veces provocar miedo a los aldeanos, que a su mujer y su cachorro. Mientras lo abrazaba, se dio cuenta de que ese cachorro era toda su vida, y debía protegerlo de todo lo malo en ese mundo. A él y a Kagome, que era su hogar. Pero también debía proteger a Ikiru de él, de su parte demoníaca, de ese Inuyasha que buscaba sangre. Pegó hacia su pecho la cabeza de Ikiru y dijo con voz casi inaudible:_

— _¿No me tuviste miedo?—preguntó con el corazón estrujado._

— _No, papá._

 _Inuyasha se alivió, pero eso lo sorprendió: — ¿Por qué no?_

 _Ikiru lo miró: — ¡Eres mi papá! No te tengo miedo, hiciste eso porque Shou fue malo, ¿no?_

 _Inuyasha abrazó más fuerte a Ikiru. —Sí, cachorro. Ese lobato jamás volverá a llamarte así._

— _Pero no le hagas daño al lobo feo, papá. Eso estuvo mal._

 _Inuyasha quiso reír por la actitud de su hijo. Eso lo había sacado de Kagome._

— _Lo sé, pequeño, y te prometo que no volverá a pasar._

 _Kagome los abrazó y los besó en la cabeza a ambos._

—No te preocupes por eso, Ikiru —le dijo Inuyasha, mirando a su cachorro. Él también había recordado cuando casi mata a Kouga sólo porque su lobato se _atrevió_ a insultar a su cachorro.

Ikiru parpadeó dos veces.

—Que te valga mierda si nos odian, si nos aman, ¡si nos quieren ver muertos!—exclamó Inuyasha, y ese cambio de actitud sorprendió a Ikiru y a Kagome—. A ti lo único que debe importarte es tu familia, Ikiru—señaló a Kagome, su panza y a él mismo—, por tu familia debes luchar, sudar, correr, sangrar y proteger a toda costa. Esa vez que herí a Kouga porque te insultaron—Ikiru se sorprendió aún más—, sabes bien por qué fue. A mi cachorro no le pueden decir así, y menos en mis narices—se levantó—. Jamás, ni a ti ni a tu madre ni siquiera a tu hermanito, los insultarán. Los protegeré con mi vida, y es una promesa que desde que conocí a tu madre y hace 12 años naciste, no he roto.

Inuyasha tomó a Ikiru de los hombros: — ¡Y que no se te olvide!

Ikiru parpadeó confundido, pero sonrió, ya entendiendo lo que de niño no entendió al ver por primera vez a su padre convertido en demonio y lastimando a Kouga: lo estaba protegiendo, y esa palabra maldita había despertado el instinto de supervivencia de su padre (junto con la rabia) a tal punto de hacerlo atacar al responsable de eso; Kouga, porque de él fue que Shou aprendió el insulto. Se sintió afortunado de tenerlo como padre, después de haber escuchado las historias de su mamá de cómo son los padres en la época de ella.

—Lo sé, viejo.

Inuyasha sonrió y añadió: —Que no te duela la palabra esa.

Ikiru negó: —No me duele. Contigo como padre, no duele.

Inuyasha sonrió entendiendo. Ikiru estaba orgulloso de que su padre fuese híbrido.

—Y no sólo eso—Inuyasha le sacó la espada del obi y la sostuvo en el pecho de Ikiru—: ¡Eres un híbrido, y debes estar orgulloso de serlo, carajo!

Ikiru tomó la espada y la elevó, Inuyasha lo imitó con Tessaiga y juntos gritaron:

— ¡ _Inu-hanyôus_!

Kagome rió enternecida. Abrazó a Inuyasha y éste la apretó fuerte a él. Le besó la cabeza y la separó de él, indicándole a Ikiru que la viera. Ikiru abrazó de lado a su madre.

—Y ese que está dentro de tu madre es otro híbrido, al cual tu y yo le quitaremos el colmillo para su propia espada—Inuyasha sonrió viendo como su hijo se emocionaba.

— ¿Le puedo poner el nombre a la espada?—preguntó más emocionado que antes. Kagome rodó los ojos divertida.

—Tengo pensado _Daiya—_ dijo Inuyasha. Kagome lo miró.

— ¿Diamante? ¿Quieres que su técnica sea _Kongousouha_?

—Siempre la cagas, Kagome.

—¡Ah! ¿Yo la cago?—exclamó indignada.

—Quiero decir, mis ideas...—trató de arreglar Inuyasha, pues ya veía venir una palabra que le provocaba escalofríos.

Ikiru rió contento. Sus padres lo miraron y dejaron ese asunto para después, sonriendo.

—Yo pensaba en _Kaze_ —dijo Ikiru.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja: — ¿Por qué viento? ¿Quieres que también tenga una técnica parecida a Viento cortante?

—Una mejor—dijo Ikiru con una sonrisa pícara, e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué supere a Bakuryuuha?

—Mejor que eso.

Kagome sonrió divertida al ver cómo su esposo e hijo chocaban las palmas y seguían hablando de lo genial que sería la nueva espada y que Ikiru tiene que practicar más con la suya para controlar el youki.

—Bueno ya, niños—anunció Kagome yendo hacia ellos—. Está oscureciendo, vamos a la cabaña.

Inuyasha asintió y cargó a Kagome al estilo nupcial, provocando un sonrojo de ella. Se dirigieron a la cabaña cerca del Goshinboku, en donde vivían. Inuyasha miró a Ikiru a su lado y lo llamó.

—Tu madre se durmió—avisó, mostrándole como así de rápido ella cayó dormida en los brazos de Inuyasha. Había tenido muchas cosas que hacer y su estado le daba más sueño—. La acostamos y practicamos, ¿te parece?

Ikiru asintió, enérgico: — ¿Me ayudas un poco más con las garras de fuego?

—Claro.

— ¿Y descubrimos más técnicas de Kasai?

—Seguro.

— ¿Puedo hacer el _Meidou_?

—Eso creo.

— ¿Y todas tus otras técnicas?

— _Kongousouha_ no, ni Bakuryuuha.

— ¿Estás orgulloso de ser un híbrido?

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Inuyasha. Se detuvo a medio camino, miró a su mujer durmiendo, tan bella como siempre y quién lo ama tal cual él es, miró a Ikiru quién lo miraba curioso y se imaginó en un segundo al pequeño cachorro de seis años que lo vio convertido en demonio sólo para protegerlo de una palabra. Ese cachorro que también desde que nació, le trajo puros orgullos: el azotar al aire sus garritas, sacar sus colmillitos, convertirse en humano en las noches de luna nueva y soportar los cambios de sus sentidos, blandir una ramita asegurando que sería como él, perseguir a Shippou llamándolo zorro, pelearse con el hijo de Kouga y mostrar su espíritu de combate, verlo como demonio y no sentir temor, perder su primer colmillo, siendo sobreprotector con su madre, crecer, volverse más inteligente, obtener más de su terquedad y su carácter, saber matemáticas sin que le hayan enseñado y provocarle desmayos a su madre, ver a Sesshomaru y no sentir nada de miedo, cumplir años y desear ser como él, ayudar a los que lo necesitan siendo tan bondadoso como él y su madre, ser tan poderoso y hasta más que él, dominar las garras de acero, recibir su espada y sorprenderlo con el alto nivel demoníaco y su perfección al blandirla, no tardar nada en quitarle lo pesada, ejecutando la primera técnica con precisión y confianza, y sobre todo; enorgullecerse de ser un híbrido.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Claro, cachorro.

* * *

•

¡Terminé! ¡Y todo esto lo hice en 3 días, todo en wattpad! ¡Estoy tan feliiiiiizzzzz! :D

Este fue el mejor fic que he escrito, y me encantó como quedó. De nuevo, doy créditos al autor del fic _El Recorrido Final_ (FikaMoo) por el nombre Ikiru, el cual significa Vivir.

Ah ¿y vieron los nombres en japonés? No googleen que les diré que significan xD:

Kasai: Fuego (así se llama la espada)

Kasai no Kizu: Viento de fuego.

Hitoe: ¡es así como se llama la chaqueta roja de Inuyasha! No es ahori xD lo tuve que investigar xDD

Daiya (Daiyamondo): es diamante.

Kaze: Viento. Si se fijan (ya muchos saben) que es el nombre de Viento cortante en japonés: Kaze no Kizu.

Kongousouha: es Lanzas de diamante, la técnica de Inuyasha.

¡Espero les haya gustado! Tengo que repetir que amo este fic, y es el mejor que he hecho de éste fandom (de los que he escrito solo me gusta _Fuerza_ , porque los otros que hice no me gustan mucho ya que los escribí cuando era niña). Lo terminé a las 4am, en wattpad (que saca canas verdes) y con esa misma aplicación fallando. Más de 5000 palabras y es mucho orgullo.

Lloren conmigo porque Inuyasha es el mejor padre del mundo. Y vean que le metí el tipo de comedia de mi novio: humor negro. Lo notarán cuando relean esta parte: " _(¿Creyeron que se quedó con Kikyou? JAJAJA creyeron mal...descanse en paz), y conocido mundialmente por siempre tener esa cara de culo con orejas de perro súper adorables (que las hijas de sus amigos siempre jalonean) y ser jodidamente sexy hasta para las adolescentes que recién tienen su menstruación_. ". Seh, quise meter otro tipo de comedia, y aunque no tiene mucho "humor negro" porque no le puse el humor tan fuerte, si lo hice ligero. Me basé más en el humor de mi escritora favorita de éste fandom: Morgan (nick: _Morgan's Panties_ ) ¡Ella es lo máximo! Quien no haya leído sus fics, no es parte de éste fandom.

Vean este fic como la secuela de _Inuyasha es feliz_ c:

Me tengo que ir a dormir, besos a todos y denle a favs *inserta corazones*

Bai, Nie.


End file.
